Worker of Secrets
The Worker of Secrets, also known as Galath, is a Deathless who created the Infinity Blade and the Deathless race. He is the deuteragonist of Infinity Blade II and the main antagonist of Infinity Blade III. Approximately a thousand years before the events of Infinity Blade, he was imprisoned in the Vault of Tears by Ausar before he was freed by Siris. He possesses great knowledge and understanding of the Q.I.P. and the Deathless. He is also an excellent swordsman, able to easily defeat Raidriar, who was long considered one of the greatest swordsmen who ever lived. History Infinity Blade II During Infinity Blade II, Siris learns of the Worker's existence from Saydhi. He then travels to the Vault of Tears to free the Worker in his quest to defeat the Deathless. After managing to activate all four seals of the Tower, Siris proceeds to enter the Vault. Upon approaching the Worker, Siris is attacked by Thane. After Siris bests Thane in combat and disarms him, the Worker proceeds to touch Thane on the back killing him immediately. The Worker then reveals his great understanding of the Q.I.P. and how he destabilized Thane' Q.I.P. thus granting him a permanent death. In order for the Worker to leave the Vault, Siris is asked to defeat the God King in battle and bring him to the Vault so that he can replace the Worker in his prison. After Siris returns with an unconscious Raidriar, the Worker and Siris prepare to leave the Vault. However, the Worker decides to use the Infinity Blade's energy to imprison Siris in the Vault. He then reveals his true motivations; to make every Deathless subservient to him by threatening them with the loss of immortality. The Worker also reveals before leaving that Siris (during his life as Ausar), not Raidriar, was responsible for his imprisonment. Infinity Blade: Redemption During Infinity Blade: Redemption, it is revealed that the Worker lived as an inventor by the name of Mr. Galath. He is described as a prodigy of his time who was the CEO of a multi-level corporation. During his time, his company worked on developing various advanced technologies such as teleportation rings and flying cars and secret programs such as Project Omega. He also secretly recruited prodigies to join him in Project Omega, where they were researching the Q.I.P to subsequently become Deathless. It is also hinted that he lived long before the actual events of the book, perhaps living to see multiple destructions of the world before its present form. It is stated in the book that Gortoel was one of his personal bodyguards. Infinity Blade III At the beginning of Infinity Blade III, Raidriar escapes the Vault and proceeds to face the Worker. He pits Raidriar against his minions and Ashimar, but Raidriar kills them with the Infinity Blade. When Radriar fights Ashimar, it is revealed the the Worker has created duplicates of the Infinity Blade for his most trusted Deathless servants. After Raidriar proceeds to the Worker's throne, Raidriar mocks the Worker, and they engage in battle. The Worker easily defeats Raidriar in battle and ask that he joins him. Raidriar declines the offer and quickly teleports the Worker's datapod away. The Worker becomes furious and immediately impales Raidriar in the chest, thus killing the God King permanently. During the finale, Siris manages to defeat the Worker by impaling him in the chest with the Infinity Blade. The Worker mocks Siris that the blade cannot kill him because it was made by him. Siris proceeds to insert a device called the Redeemer (which alters the Q.I.P. of a Deathless so that his memories can be erased, and was used by the Worker to erase Ausar's memory) into the Infinity Blade, which causes the Worker to disappear in a flash of blue light, leaving the Infinity Blade behind. In the post-credits scene, a child is seen building a sand castle that resembles the Worker's tower in which the Ark is held. This child is presumed to be the Worker, reborn as a child with his memories erased. After you see the child, you will gain the achievement "Toddler of Secrets", which supports the fact that the child is the reborn Worker. Dialogue (IB2) Dialogue (IB3) See Acts for more information Trivia *In Infinity Blade II, he is voiced by Simon Templeman, who is widely known as the voice of the Vampire Kain from the series Legacy of Kain, as well as Loghain from the Dragon Age series. *In Infinity Blade III, he is instead voiced by John Noble (from Lord of the Rings and Fringe), rather than Simon Templeman. *In Infinity Blade: Redemption, his real name is revealed to be Galath. This is also shown in Infinity Blade III. * In Infinity Blade: Redemption, it is revealed that Galath is actually a much more advanced type of Deathless, having abilities such as a lack of blood and regenerating limbs quickly. * In Infinity Blade: Redemption, it is revealed that Galath had already lived ten thousand lives before the Deathless were even created. Assuming that Galath was rounding in terms of 80-100 years per life, that would put Galath at being about a million years old. * In Infinity Blade: Redemption, Galath sent "machines" that "rained fire" down on the rebellion and Isa. These machines most likely refer to today's bombers and how they drop explosives upon targets beneath them. *In Infinity Blade III, he is shown to have a helmet very similar to that of Thane's. He also wears a different version of the Helio Plate with the waist having a portion of black cloth. * The Worker developed most, if not all, of the technology seen throughout the Infinity Blade series. Gallery IMG 0775.png Image234.png.jpg Image276.jpg Workerib3.jpg Glitch_where_the_Worker_model_is_broken..jpg Glitch_where_the_Worker_model_is_broken_2._.jpg Glitch_where_the_Worker_model_is_broken_3._.jpg images jacamars.jpg|Worker strangles Siris. imagenehwhwhw.jpg imagejdjaanab.jpg|Siris uses Galath's Infinity Blade to stab him in the chest OntheThrone.jpg|The Worker on his throne. Workerdies.jpg|The Worker's "death" Utff.jpg Gdjrj.jpg Tfhc.jpg Springtime.jpg|Galath also appears in certain Clashmobs. Category:Characters Category:Deathless Category:Infinity Blade II Category:Infinity Blade III Category:Enemies in Infinity Blade III Category:Characters in Infinity Blade III Category:Secrets Category:Infinity Blade Universe Category:Characters in Infinity Blade II